blocklandfandomcom-20200214-history
Blockland: The Movie: The Adventure of Billy
Originally portrayed as the third movie in a series that was lost on RazorMario404's YouTube channel. Release: 28th August 2014 Plot The film starts off with Billy on a plane about to land in London. Billy is excited to start a new life in London with hopes of alcohol and strippers. Billy get's a car then proceeds to drive to his apartment. Billy then checks the apartment out seeing that it has a Nintendo 64 (Although the movie takes place in 2014. It's possible that the apartment was left unchanged from the 1990's.) Billy then goes to sleep. The next morning, Billy walks out of his apartment and meets Filipe1020. (Known for his add-ons and popularity on YouTube and Blockland) He tells Billy that two people from the R.B.A. (Royal Blockland Alliance) are in London and Filipe asks Billy if he could go find them. Billy accepts and proceeds to London Hill. On the way, he notices a billboard quoting: "Fuck AN3XH Sub Warren, Warren Cook Companys" Billy is in utter shock as he feels bad for AN3XH as he is Billy's favourite YouTuber. Suddenly police sirens are heard in the distance. Billy notices he's in trouble but he didn't do anything. (Implying he somehow got framed) Moments later, Billy is now in jail and can't call Filipe for assistance. However, he realises he had his special tools on him. (Lock pick and clean spray) Billy then proceeds to break out of his cell and find a way out, however he hears familiar voices of arguing from the other side. Billy then decides to bust them out. When he does, he is shocked at who he finds. (Recon and A.C.P) Back at the R.B.A. Compound, Recon and A.C.P tell Billy about a near death experience being shot in the chest when it was shown in a lost Blockland Movie on RazorMario404's older channel. Recon and A.C.P then proceed to drop Billy off at his apartment. The next day, Filipe congratulates Billy for finding Recon and A.C.P but the police know that Billy is wanted for breaking them out. Billy is given advice to change his look, that way the cops won't know. Billy changes into some different clothes and successfully sneak past the nearby roadblock. Billy goes into a store and suddenly the security door traps him inside. Billy then is confronted by a gang member while being held at gunpoint. Billy is then angered and suddenly pulls out an axe and kills the gang member. Billy then proceeds to try and break out of the store. Once he does, he once again has to sneak past the police roadblock. Halfway through, he drops his ID card. The officer gives him it back but takes a second look and recognises Billy. Billy then steals a nearby parked car and decides to circle round the local area near his apartment to lose them. However he sees that he didn't and crashes the car. Billy then moments later, wakes up screaming. Recon is shocked by it and asks if Billy's OK. Billy then is wondering where he is and what he is wearing. Recon explains that they had to pull him out of London as it was being locked down by the police so they can capture Billy. Recon then orders Billy to go to Sgt.Luis.Vanns (who we may see in a Blockland Movie in the future) And the movie ends there. Trivia - The save used was Collab City 14. - There is a sequel named Blockland: The Movie 2: Dead Men Walking. - This movie is set in the same year as it's release (2014) - The same city save (Collab City 14) was used in Blockland: The Movie 2: Dead Men Walking Category:Videos Category:Machinimas